Reunited: The Sorcerer's Stone
by ladyphoenix202
Summary: AU. Harry has a twin sister, Evelyn, but they were separated the night their parents were murdered. Ten years later, everyone believes that she is dead...that is until she shows up at Howgarts as a First year. R&R.
1. A Tragedy and a Savior

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I'm going to be sticking pretty close to cannon, with the exception of my original character, Evelyn Rose Potter. Also I would like to address the fact that many of you might notice that the scene at the end of this chapter is practically all straight from the book, this is because I really wanted the scene but didn't really know how I should change it. Anywho…enjoy the show, and review, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, but I will enjoy bending it to fulfill my own fiendish needs…muwahahaha!

Summary: Harry isn't an only child, in fact he has a twin sister, Evelyn, and they are separated the night Voldemort killed their parents. Now everyone in the wizarding world believes that Evelyn is dead, that is until she shows up at Hogwarts. This series will cover how they both come to grips with having a sibling they never knew about, and many adventures and hardships they face along the way.

Chapter 1: A Tragedy and a Savior

It was a cold, crisp all-hallows eve and the village had already become quiet with sleep when a dark and sinister presence appeared out of nowhere, his red, gleaming eyes scanning the area. He looked down a lane that led out of the village and saw his target. As a cruel smirk played across his face he strode down the lane towards the beautiful cottage at the end.

The couple that lived in the cottage, unaware of the evil slinking through the village, were preparing to go to bed. In the study James Potter was finishing off some papers that he needed to send out with the owl post in the morning. With a large stretch and yawn he stood from the large, paper strewn desk and headed to the stairs.

"Lils?" he called out as he made his way up the stairs.

"Shhh," she replied as she stuck her head out of the nursery's doorway. "I'm trying to get the twins back to sleep. Here, you can help me," she said as she handed over one of the two babies she had been rocking in her arms.

"Hey there little tyke, its sleepy time isn't it," James quietly said to his dozing baby son as he moved into the nursery gently rocking him. Lily followed him in and retook her seat in the rocking chair with her daughter still in her arms.

"I can't believe how big they are already, my beautiful little darlings," she said while gazing fondly at the little girl in her arms. She then looked up at James and he could see the shimmer of tears in her vibrant emerald eyes. "I can't believe we have to hide because that monster is after us. How long will we have to live like this James? How long before we don't have to fear for our children's safety?" she asked him quietly as the tears began to spill from her enchanting eyes and fell on to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I don't know sweetheart," James answered as he knelt in front of her, and with his free hand he gently wiped the tears from her face. "Come on, let's put Harry and Evelyn down and head to bed," he said standing and leaning forward to kiss his beloved's forehead.

"Alright, I'll be there in just a bit," she told him as he set a sleeping Harry in the crib. "James," she said just before he left the nursery. When he turned to look at her she gave him a small smile and said, "I love you." He smiled back.

"I love you too Lils. I always…" He was interrupted by the loud bang and crashing sound that came from downstairs. James had flicked out his wand and turned his head to Lily. "It's him! Take the babies and go," he said firmly. Suddenly he left and went to buy some time for his wife and children.

"James!" Lily cried out as she stood and raced to the doorway. She could hear the shouting and see the flashes of curses coming from downstairs. Knowing the risk and sacrifice her James was making by dueling Voldemort, she rushed back in the room and to the crib. She was about to grab Harry and run when she heard the most dreaded curse, followed by a cruel laugh, and in her heart she felt the deep loss of her sweet James. As furious tears began to stream from her eyes she set little Evelyn down in the crib next to Harry, both of which were very much awake, but surprisingly not crying. They looked on as their mother wiped out her wand and whirled around to face the demon in the doorway.

"Step aside you silly girl," Voldemort commanded in a sneering tone.

"I will not let you harm my babies," Lily replied evenly as she stared fiercely back into the crimson eyes of a murderer. Voldemort let out another cruel laugh at Lily's defiance.

"Then you will die with them. Avada Kedavra!" he said, and the deadly green curse was hurtling towards Lily, but she didn't move aside. Instead she had closed her eyes and clasped her hand around the locket on her neck. 'For my darlings,' she thought, and just before the curse hit her there was a slight glow emanating from her hand, from the locket, which Voldemort didn't notice. The next moment Lily was lying on the ground dead, but there was no fear or pain on her face, and though the light in her loving eyes had gone out, she looked peaceful and serene.

Voldemort didn't see this though because his focus was on the two toddlers in the crib looking right at him with the same vibrantly green eyes as their mother. He sneered at them as he took a step closer to the crib.

"So you are the one prophesized to be my downfall," he said looking at Harry, and sneering again he continued, "I think not…Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort laughed a high shrill laugh as he sent the spell towards baby Harry, but because he was so focused on Harry he didn't see that little Evelyn had let go of the rail, and as the spell flew at the crib she grabbed Harry, but being babies still and not very stable on their feet they began to fall backwards when the green spell hit. For a moment Voldemort was very pleased with himself, but that changed when the same green spell came shooting back at him from the crib. With a rushing sound, he was engulfed in the deadly light. He let out a terrible shrieking sound as his spirit was ripped from his body and his magic lashed out, destroying much of the house, and as his body hit the floor it instantly turned to ash.

In the magical backlash that was bringing down the house the crib had fallen over and knocked out Harry, but Evelyn had managed to fall with all of the bedding and as she sat up she started to cry in pain and fear of all that had happened. Since she was on the floor she started to crawl around the ruined crib to her mother's body (all the while screaming her little baby lungs out) where she tried to shake her awake

"Mama…Mama wake," she cried out as the house continued to collapse around her. Still bawling, she laid her head down on her mother's still chest, one hand coming to rest on the beautiful locket her mother always wore.

Peter Pettigrew had had a bad feeling when he told his master the Potter's location, so he went there himself to see what would happen. Standing outside the little garden gate and hiding in the shadows of a large Elm tree, he witnessed the flashes of green light that took the lives of his old school friends. It was after the third green flash that he was thrown to the ground from the powerful wave of raw magic that blasted from the house, shattering all of the windows and practically ripping the house in half.

He picked himself up as quickly as he could and began to frantically look around, expecting the aurors to show up at any moment. Deciding that he better flee the scene, he moved to leave when he heard it, a baby crying. He knew it had to be one of the twins, and after a moments hesitation he turned towards the house and rushed into the ruined entryway. He may have sold out his friends but he couldn't leave a helpless baby in the collapsing house.

After scurrying up the semi-stable staircase he finally made it to the nursery, which looked to him like a war zone, and saw the source of the noise. There lay little Evey, crying over her mother's dead body. She looked up at Peter as he moved into the room and her sobs stilled for a moment.

"'omtal, wake mama, 'omtal peas," she pleaded to him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't. Now you need to come with uncle Wormtail, alright?" he said as he began to scoop her up.

"No! Mama wake!" she cried out as lifted her up and she clung to the only thing she had a hold of, the locket, but the chain broke and Peter whisked her from the destroyed home. Once back outside he cast a quick glance around before apparating to a safe place in London.

A couple hours later…

As Hagrid arrived, he saw the destroyed cottage and almost collapsed at the sight. He had to find the Potter's and get them out of there, dead or alive, but with the state the house was in he dared to hope that anyone survived. On the first floor he found James's body in the living room with part of a beam across his legs. Hagrid lifted the beam like it was twig and scooped up his dead friend, quickly taking him outside and resting him on the ground. Dashing back in he carefully made his way up the stairs to search, that's when he found Lily in the nursery.

'But where're the babies' he thought, then catching sight of the over-turned crib he made his way over. There on the other side was baby Harry, out cold. Gently Hagrid picked him up and cradled him in one arm, noticing the lightening bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

"I'll get yeh out nice an' safe Harry," he said looking fondly down at the toddler in his arm. Looking again around the crib and under much of the debris surrounding it, Hagrid tried to find Evelyn, but when the house gave a great shudder he knew he didn't have anymore time. Swiftly picking up Lily's body he turned and cautiously made his way back out of the house. He hadn't gone more then two steps out of the front door (or what was left of it anyway) when the floor to the second story collapsed.

He laid Lily down next to James and draped a large blanket he snagged on the way out over the both of them. He looked back at the house, tears streaming from his beetle black eyes into his wild, bushy black beard, when he heard a familiar sound. Turning to look up the lane he saw a motorcycle approaching. As it got closer he saw that it was Sirius Black, James' best friend.

Sirius had barely stopped when he hoped of the bike and was gazing horrified at the ruins of his friends' home. Taking notice of Hagrid he ran up to the large man.

"A-a-are th-they?" Sirius stuttered.

"'fraid so," Hagrid answered, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"And the twins?" asked Sirius with much apprehension in his voice.

"Harry's fine, got him right here," Hagrid said gesturing to the babe in his arms, "but I…I couldn't find Evey," he finished and began to sob again. Sirius turned in horror to look back at the collapsing house. After a moment he made to rush into the rubble, but Hagrid grabbed his arm.

"'S no good. They was in the nursery, but she weren't there. If she was still in the house she'd be buried under all that rubble from the collapse," Hagrid said sadly. With a large sigh Sirius dropped his head, then slowly he turned back to Hagrid.

"Let me have Harry, Hagrid," he said reaching towards the baby boy in Hagrid's arms.

"Sorry Sirius, gotta bring him with me, Dumbledore's orders," replied Hagrid as he turned slightly from Sirius's reaching arms. With another sigh Sirius dropped his arms.

"Here, take my bike," he offered.

"Yeh sure?" asked Hagrid

"Yeah, I won't be needing it anymore," he said as he handed over the keys to the large man. After a moment of gazing fondly at his godson, taking in the tuft of jet-black hair, his little hands, and his sweet face, Sirius turned swiftly from Hagrid and apparated to his flat in London. He had a traitorous rat to find.

The next night, Surrey…

Minerva McGonagall had spent all day watching the inhabitants of Number 4 Privet drive (of course they didn't know she was watching them as she was in her tabby cat animagus form) and she found them to be absolutely the worst Muggles she had ever seen. Why Albus was coming here of all places she had no idea, but had to find out if the rumors she'd heard were true, if You-Know-Who was really gone.

Looking down the road she saw the wizard she had been waiting for, Albus Dumbledore, appear out of nowhere. She watched as he used a Put-Outer to extinguish the street lamps, then strolled down the rode to the garden wall of number four and sat down next to her. Without looking at her he started speaking to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at her, and where only a moment ago there had been a tabby now sat a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses and had her black hair drawn into a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," he replied smilingly.

"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," she tersely replied.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here," he said jovially, while Minerva sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no, even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news," she said as she jerked her head towards the Dursley's darkened living room. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent, I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," she said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors," she finished and threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, hoping he might have something to tell her, but he didn't and she continued. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has_ gone, Dumbledore?" she questioned as she peered at him intently.

"It certainly seems so," he said. "We have much to be thankful for."

"Yes, but even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone…"

"Professor, certainly a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name, Voldemort," Dumbledore said and took no notice as she flinched at the name as he had been peering up at the stars. "All this You-Know-Who business gets so confusing."

Professor McGonagall looked at him slightly exasperated before she said, "The owls are nothing next to the _rumors _that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" At this she fixed him with a piercing stare, Dumbledore, however, did not answer. "What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are…are…that they're…dead."

At this Albus bowed his head and Minerva gasped.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh Albus…what about their daughter…is it true…is she gone too," she said as she struggled to face such a hard truth.

"Yes," he said heavily as he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Her voice trembling now, she continued. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But…he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke, and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore only nodded glumly.

"It's…it's true?" she faltered. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore and with a great sniff he looked down at his strange pocket watch. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," she replied as she dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now," he said.

"You don't mean…you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore, you can't. I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable, they're nothing like us. And their son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here, you can't be serious!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter," he finished by pulling out an envelope of aged looking parchment with the Dursley's names on it.

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly as she sat back down on the wall. "You really think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous, a legend, I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future. There will be books written about Harry, and every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," replied Dumbledore, as he looked very seriously over his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! He'll be much better off growing up away from all of that until he is ready to take it."

"Yes, you're right, of course. But how is he getting here?" she questioned as she eyed his cloak, expecting he might have Harry hidden away in it.

"Hagrid is bringing him."

Minerva's eyes snapped back up to Albus's face. "You think it _wise_ to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" she questioned.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life, Minerva," he replied calmly.

"I'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place, but he can sometimes be a bit careless," Minerva said grudgingly. "He does tend to…what was that?"

They both turned to look up the street as they heard a low rumbling, but there was no sign of any headlights. When it swelled to a roar they looked up to see a giant flying motorcycle coming to land in front of them. Sitting astride the large bike was the man Albus had been waiting for, Rubeus Hagrid. As the giant of a man dismounted from the bike, Albus and Minerva stood from the wall and walked over to him.

"Hagrid, at last," said Albus, sounding relieved. "Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," answered Hagrid. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"Ah, I trust there were no problems?" asked Albus.

"No, sir…I managed to get him out before the house collapsed…but little Evey, sir, I couldn't find her," he said with a great sob and Dumbledore reached out and patted him on the arm. "Still I managed to clear Lily an' James out before the Muggles started swarmin' it, and little Harry fell back to sleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

As both professors peered into the bundle of blankets in Hagrid's arms they could just the baby boy, fast asleep, and under the tuft of his dark hair was the curiously shaped cut, like a lightening bolt.

"Is that where…?" Minerva whispered.

"Yes," answered Albus. "He'll have that scar the rest of his life."

"Isn't there something you could do about it, Albus?"

"Even if there was, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy, in fact I have on just above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give him here, Hagrid. We'd better get this over with," said Dumbledore preparing to take the bundle from Hagrid.

"Could I…could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked with a great sniff. Then he bent his great, shaggy head and gave Harry what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss on the head, and as he handed Harry over to Dumbledore he gave another great sob. Through his tears he said, "I c-c-can't stand it…Lily, James, and Evey, all dead…an' poor Harry off to live with Muggles…"

"Yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip and quiet down before you wake all the Muggles, or we'll be found," Minerva whispered gently as she patted his arm gingerly. Albus had already stepped over the low garden wall and stooped down at the front doorstep, and rest Harry gently before it. He then took the envelope he had shown to Professor McGonagall and tucked it inside Harry's blankets. When that was done he went back to join the other two, and for a few moments they just stood there, all wondering what the future would bring for the little boy.

"Well, that's that," said Albus without his usual twinkle in his eyes. "Best not linger. We may as well join in the celebrations."

"Yeah, I'll just be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professors," Hagrid said and turned away from the house, remounted the bike, kicked on the engine, and with a roar, flew off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore with a nod, and he too turned from the house and strode back down the street. When he reached the corner he pulled out the silver Put-Outer, and with a click, balls of light sped back to theirs lamps, returning the orange glow to Privet Drive. He looked back down the street in time to see a tabby cat as it slipped around the other corner, and he could just make out the bundle of blankets on the step on number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A/N: So here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think so I can send more out your way. Also, any suggestions for a better story title are welcome, as I am willing to acknowledge that mine is...eh...not so great. So, send me a review with your thoughts and comments.


	2. The Life and Times of Evelyn Potter

Author's note: Two things, 1) I'm terribly sorry for the extremely long delay, I wasn't sure if the story was generating enough interest, but because I like what I created in my head I figured I could entertain myself as well as others by writing it down. 2) If you want more sooner, **review**, it helps motivate me to write quicker.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, but I will enjoy bending it to fulfill my own fiendish needs…muwahahaha!

Summary: Harry isn't an only child, in fact he has a twin sister, Evelyn, and they are separated the night Voldemort killed their parents. Now everyone in the wizarding world believes that Evelyn is dead, that is until she shows up at Hogwarts. This series will cover how they both come to grips with having a sibling they never knew about, and many adventures and hardships they face along the way.

Chapter 2: The Life and Times of Evelyn Potter

With a flash of bright green light, Evelyn awoke startled and covered in sweat, her long, black hair damp and sticking to her skin and her bright emerald eyes wide from the nightmare. This was not the first time she had had this nightmare, but no matter how many times she had it, she always found herself soaked with sweat and her heart racing. Everything seemed so vivid in the dream, but after she'd wake the images would blur and disappear, leaving her only one image to connect to her feelings of fear, sadness, and pain. The flash of a bright green light.

As always when she woke in the middle of the night, Evelyn checked the time and noticed that it was 11:58. That meant in two minutes it would be July 31, and her birthday. In two more minutes she would be turning eleven, which would cause excitement and delight for most children, but Evelyn is not like most children. With no hope for anything special or exciting happening to her once she was eleven, she rolled over to go back to sleep.

The reason little Evelyn had no expectations for her birthday was because she lived in an orphanage, and had been there ever since she was just over one year old. Helen, the matron in charge, would always tell Evelyn the same story whenever she asked about how she came to be at the orphanage, or anything about her past. The story of finding Evelyn, crying, on the orphanage doorstep one cold and wet November night was always the same. Evelyn was also told by Helen that they only knew the certain facts they did about her was because of little slip of paper with the information scrawled on it. This paper gave the name Evelyn P. and a date of birth, nothing more.

Her life at the orphanage in London had been quite rough. She was always a smart child and had a unique interest in reading and learning. Helen was often quite surprised at what kinds of things Evelyn taught herself, like being able to speak French, but it was more than her intelligence that caused her to be shunned by the other children. They would frequently tease and poke fun at her uniqueness, and call her freak because of the strange things that would happen around her.

One incident occurred when she was seven years old. She had been sitting on the back steps reading her favorite book, _The Wizard of Oz_, when a couple of the orphanage bullies came striding up the back sidewalk. At first they were too caught up in comparing the things they had just looted from the local markets, but once they were about to climb up the steps to go and hide their new treasures they noticed little, strange and helpless Evelyn reading. They seized the opportunity to torture her by snagging her book right out her hands and began to toss it back and forth with each other. She tried grabbing at it a couple of times, but these kids were bigger than her, so she tried asking them politely if she could have it back. When she made her request the biggest of the boys held the book above his head and asked her what she would give him for the book. She just glared at him. After a moment when she didn't answer he brought the book down. Evelyn thought he was actually going to give it back when she saw him smile evilly, open the book, and grab the top. He was going to tear her book in two. As soon as she saw what he was doing she leapt forward and got a hold on part of the book. She only struggled with him for a moment before he went flying backward into the alley. The other kids ran over to him and helped him up and as they pushed passed her on the stairs they were all glaring at her and calling her a freak.

This was only one instance of many that occurred to Evelyn while at the orphanage, and it's not even one of the worst. In fact there was a period of time when she was about eight years old that she didn't live at the orphanage. She had been so upset by some of the things the other children had done to her that she ran away, and during this time she lived in many different places in England, Ireland, and even France. She learned a lot about how to survive on her own, but also about the hardships that come with it (like having to steal food to survive), and eventually she returned to the orphanage. Her feelings about how poorly the other children treated her had changed since she had experienced first hand the cruelty of the rest of the world, and she now felt that she could handle the petty names that they called her. She had been very selective in whom she trusted before she left, but since then she learned to protect her trust and herself more carefully from others, making her very reclusive.

She rolled over again, so that now she was looking out the nearest window to her bed. She could just barely make out the moon and a couple of twinkling stars peaking in through the curtains. Looking at the night sky had always held some power over her, almost as if to say that the with a world this big she wasn't the only person who felt all alone, and that in itself was slightly comforting to her, because in her loneliness she wasn't alone.

As she lay there staring at the moon, she was caught off guard when it was suddenly blocked out. At first she was quite startled and didn't understand what just happened, but as her eyes adjusted and focused on what blocked out the moon she could see that it was some type of bird. 'But what on earth is a bird doing flying about in the middle of the night,' she thought to herself and quite suddenly she remembered what she had read about owls and how they are nocturnal, but that didn't explain why the bird was still flapping outside her bedside window. Then she heard a gentle tapping. It was almost as if it were knocking to be let in. 'Well this is quite strange,' she thought as she silently got out of bed and undid the latch on the window. Once she had opened the window to shoo the owl away it fluttered in past her and gently landed on her empty bed. She stood there for a moment, perplexed and staring at the bird, and the owl just looked expectantly back.

Evelyn had never seen an owl up this close before, and she was surprised at how intelligent it seemed. 'Well owls are a symbol of wisdom,' she thought to herself as she took a tentative step towards the large bird. Once she took that step the owl nodded its head a bit then lifted one leg.

'Is that a letter tied to that owls leg? Who on earth would do that?' she thought, but the owl was losing its patience and gave her hand a gentle nip to get her snap to it and get the letter. She was so startled by this she had to stifle the yell of surprise, which would have certainly awakened the entire orphanage. Instead, she gently rubbed the hand the bird nipped, and as quietly as she could, asked the owl, "Do you want me to take that letter off your leg?" The owl gave a big bob of its head in response. "Alright, but hold still, and don't bit me again, okay?" she whispered and reached down to untie the letter that would forever change her life. As soon as the letter was removed the large owl took off from the bed and gently brushed past Evey and out the window, back into the night.

Evey stood there for a few minutes staring out towards where the owl had departed, replaying what just happened back in her head. With a slight shake of her head she turned her attention back to the letter in her hands. She almost dropped the letter in shock at seeing how the letter was addressed. It wasn't that fact that her name was on it, she kind of figured that by the owl at her window, but the address itself. It had the name of the orphanage, the street, and the section of London where the orphanage was located, which is quite normal for a letter, but the part that listed her address as the third bed in the east wing was definitely not usual.

'They know where I sleep,' she nervously thought to herself as her eyes quickly scanned the area. 'They _know_ where I sleep,' she thought again but this time with less fear and more anger. This had to be a prank some of the other kids had thought up, but how did they get their hands on an owl, and such a well trained one at that. She sat down on the edge of her bed still scanning the room cautiously. 'Well, I guess I should take a look at the letter to see what it is they wanted to prank me with, and with a sigh she tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter on a thick sheet of parchment and written in green ink. She held it toward the dim light coming in from the window and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

If they were playing some mean joke on her, they would have jumped out by now to have a good laugh at her, 'but they could just wait until the morning, allow me to get my hopes up and really believe in it before shoving it in my face that it was really them. Well I just won't let them,' she thought as she put the letter back in the envelope, not noticing the single sheet that had drifted under her bed, and stashed it until the morning when she could put it in the rubbish bin. She climbed back in bed, and still a bit angry at the whole situation, sadly thought to herself 'Happy Birthday Evey.'

AN: I know it's short, but this seemed like a good break before Evey starts her adventure into the magical world. Coming up…a trip to Diagon Alley and the largest man you've ever seen.


	3. Off to Diagon Alley

Author's Note: I know it has been ages since I updated the story…the craziness of life has really been interrupting my writing, but I am now able to devote some more time back to it, so with any luck I can start shooting out more chapters for those of you still interested in reading my little piece of fantasy. As I have said before, reviews are always welcome, and good for motivation. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, but I will enjoy bending it to fulfill my own fiendish needs…muwahahaha!

Summary: Harry isn't an only child, in fact he has a twin sister, Evelyn, and they are separated the night Voldemort killed their parents. Now everyone in the wizarding world believes that Evelyn is dead, that is until she shows up at Hogwarts. This series will cover how they both come to grips with having a sibling they never knew about, and many adventures and hardships they face along the way.

Chapter 3: Off to Diagon Alley

The early light streaming through her window was what woke Evey the next morning, as it had done every other morning of her living at the orphanage. With a stifled yawn she sat up in bed only to notice that she was the only one awake. It seemed that the other children were unaffected by the wake up call of the sun in the morning. Sitting there in the quiet early morning her thoughts drifted back to what happened in the middle of the night. She knew she couldn't get her hopes up about the letter. It was just a stupid prank and the other children would probably try to get a laugh out of it at breakfast, but still she couldn't keep herself from reaching under the mattress where she had stashed the letter and pull it out to read over and over. A school for witches and wizards, people who could really use magic, but magic wasn't real, was it. And what does it mean by "We await your owl?" Was she supposed to send a reply with that owl last night? If so she didn't see how, it had taken off the moment she had retrieved the letter form its leg. So where on earth was she going to get an owl well trained enough to take a response back to who knows where

'Stop thinking about how you would respond you dolt. It's just a stupid prank. Of course there's no way you could respond, that's probably just part of the joke,' she thought angrily to herself, but instead of tossing the letter in the bin like she had planned last night, she tucked it once more under her mattress. She then got out of bed and started to get ready for the day, maybe she would get to finish her book in the early morning quiet.

During breakfast she kept glancing around expecting to see the others sniggering and pointing at her, but all she saw was the usual gossip and morning greetings. The more time that past the more hopeful she began to feel, and no matter how much she tried to squash the feeling it just wouldn't go away. She had wanted to believe the letter because it would explain the strange things that had a tendency to happen around her, and now with no one paying her any mind she slipped away back to her room, to the letter.

She knelt down beside her bed and was about pull out the letter when something on the floor caught her eye. It was hiding under her bed with just a corner of it showing, but she could tell from that corner that it was the same kind of paper as the letter. She picked it up and after a moment's reading almost dropped it again. It was a list of school supplies. The cauldron made sense, then there's the wand, but what really caught her eye was the list of books. Her heart gave a leap of excitement at reading the titles and she could just imagine the wonders they could teach her. With a quick glance around the room to check that she was still alone, Evey couldn't help the small smile that started to creep across her face at the thought that maybe this was all real…magic was real. It took her only moments to decide that it was time to leave the orphanage again, so as quickly and quietly as she could she gathered her few personal items and stuffed them into an old, worn out army bag that she used to keep her books in. After casting another quick glance around, and seeming satisfied that she had all she needed, little Evelyn slipped down the stairs and out the door, not even looking back as she slipped in amongst the people bustling along the busy London streets, ready for her new adventure.

Meanwhile, a young boy by the name of Harry Potter was having his own magical adventure with a giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid, who, only the night before, showed up to the shack on the island Harry's uncle had dragged the family to…all in an attempt to avoid "those blasted letters". Harry still couldn't help smiling at how this man had been able to put Vernon Dursley in his place, and even gave Dudley a very fitting pig's tail.

He and Hagrid were on their way to get Harry his school supplies. Where on earth they were going to buy some of the things listed on his supply list in London baffled him, especially a wand. As they travelled on the underground Hagrid told Harry a bit of things in the magical world, like what the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts were, and about himself, like how much he wanted a dragon. Thoughts that dragons and magic were real kept Harry from speaking too much, he was just trying to absorb everything this wonderful, large man had to share with him. As they came out on a busy street in London, Harry finally asked the question that he'd had when he thought about all the things he needed for school, "Hagrid…can we buy all this in London?"

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid replied leading Harry through the throngs of people, his sheer size parting a path before them. It wasn't long before he came to a halt in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub. "This is it," he stated, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Harry was certain that if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, he wouldn't have even noticed it was there, and as the other people on the street hurried pass without glancing at it, Harry was certain that they couldn't see it at all. Before he could point this out to Hagrid he was steered inside.

For being a famous place, Harry thought it was very dark and shabby. As they walked in the low buzz of chatter from the other patrons stopped. It appeared many seemed to know Hagrid, and waved and smiled at him. When the bartender, Tom, asked if Hagrid wanted the usual, he declined, stating he was on Hogwarts business while gesturing to Harry at his side. It was when Tom looked at Harry and noticed the scar on his forehead that with surprise and a little awe, "Good Lord…is this…can this be..? It was then that the little pub became suddenly and completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," Tom whispered, "Harry Potter…what an honor." With a rush he came round the bar and seized Harry's hand and began to shake it enthusiastically. It was only a moment after that the rest of the pub began to bustle and join him in his warm greeting of shaking Harry's hand. Everyone seemed so excited to be meeting him, and this really baffled Harry. How did they all know who he was, and as he was shaking the many hands a pale young man approached very nervously.

"Professor Quirell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

With a stammered greeting of his own, the professor shook Harry's hand, and when Harry asked what it was that he taught, Professor Quirell's stuttered response of Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed surprising, giving to the fact that he looked terrified at the very thought.

As the crowd continued to try and shake Harry's hand, for many of them it was a second time, Hagrid managed to pry him away, stating that they had to get Harry his supplies. Leading Harry out the back into a small, walled courtyard with nothing but a trash bin and a brick wall, Harry wondered where exactly they were supposed to be going. Hagrid then took his pink umbrella and muttering to himself began to tap the brick wall three times on a certain brick, and on the third tap the wall began to quiver, wriggle, and open in the middle. The small hole grew wider and wider, opening to a large archway and the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, "to Diagon Alley."

Earlier…

As Evelyn wandered the streets, she couldn't help but wonder how on earth she was supposed to find a place to buy all the things she needed for school, let alone how she was going to pay for it all. She had a little money that she had stashed away if she ever left the orphanage, but she didn't think it would be nearly enough. Feeling slightly dispirited at this thought she went down a side alley to sit and think about what she should do.

Sitting there staring off into space, it wasn't until something soft and fury rubbed against her hand that she realized she was no longer alone in the alley. Looking down, she saw a sleek black cat with bright green eyes purring and nuzzling itself against her hand, as if begging for her to begin petting it. Smiling to herself at the actions of the affectionate creature, Evelyn reached out and began stroking its soft fur. She had always wanted a pet, but they were not allowed at the orphanage.

"Would you like to be my friend pretty kitty?" she asked the cat warmly. With a mew and more nuzzling, Evelyn took that as a yes and pulled her new friend into her lap to pet her better.

"I'll have to give you a name," she said to the cat. "How bout Sphinx?" With another mew and some purring Evey took this as another yes and smiled . Sitting there, no longer alone, Evey began to share some about herself with her new cat, and found it comforting how the intelligent green eyes seemed to understand what she was saying. It was as she was sharing about the letter and the supplies she wasn't sure how to find that Sphinx leaped from her lap and began to move to the end of the alley, towards the busy street.

"Wait!" Evey shouted, worried that her new friend was leaving her, but as the cat reached the end of the alley it stopped and turned back to look at her expectantly. When Evey reached it, it moved out into the street, as if telling her to follow. 'Strange,' Evelyn thought to herself, as she had never heard of an animal behaving this way, but then again she had just received al letter from an owl the night before, so with a mental shrug she proceeded to follow the flicking tail of the cat in front of her as it lead her through the streets of London.

After a few blocks of being led by a cat, Evelyn wondered where she was going when Sphinx stopped and began to pace in front of a dreary little pub, one that none of the other people on the street seemed to take notice of. Stepping up towards the door and looking down at her guide she asked, "You want me to go in there?" Another meow and nuzzle to the leg was her confirmation, so Evey picked up Sphinx and entered into the Leaky Cauldron and the magical world.

There was no change in the crowd, except for a few glances in her direction when she entered…no warm greeting or fan fare like her brother would receive later, for no one here knew who she was, or really cared for that matter. All of this was fine by her as she was not a fan of crowds and lots of attention. Making her way through the mess of tables she approached the bald man wiping out glasses from behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" she said politely, drawing his attention away from the glass in his hands, "I'm not sure if you can help me, but I'm trying to find a place to buy some school supplies, and I'm not really sure where to go."

"I can help you there little one," Tom said with a warm smile, "but where're your parents?" he asked while looking out among the people in the bar expecting some adults to come forward and claim this small child as theirs. It was her response that quickly brought his focus back to her.

"I…uh…don't have any," Evey said a little shyly, looking down at the fury body in her arms. "I'm an orphan, and only learned that I'm a witch and magic is real last night," she continued in a small voice. Leaning forward towards her, Tom sympathetically reached out over the bar to pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear," he said and gesturing to the stool at the counter continued to say, "come have a seat and I can tell you a little bit about our world and give you something to drink. How's a butterbeer sound?"

Not quite sure what that was, but grateful for how nice he was being, all she could do was nod as she hoisted herself up into the seat.

"What's your name by the way?" Tom asked when he cam e back with her drink.

"Evelyn," she responded in another small voice, then looking up at him with a small smile she said, "but I like to be called Evey."

"Very well, Evey," he said, not even blinking in recognition of her name, and introduced himself, "I'm Tom, and as for where to get your supplies, I will show you the entrance to the magical shopping center we call Diagon Alley." He then continued to share with her information about there being a Ministry of Magic, the Wizarding Bank Gringotts, and a few other useful bits of information. Evelyn all the while was absorbing this new information with wonder and excitement, and loving the strange but delicious beverage he had given her.

When she finished her second glass, Tom decided it was time to show her the entrance to the alley. He led her to the same courtyard Harry would find himself in a little later, and just as he would experience, Evelyn watched in wonder as the magical wall shifted and opened to a busy street full of strange and wonderful sights. Just before she was about to enter the famous Diagon Alley, Tom spoke up.

"Now this is Diagon Alley, and like I said before, at the far end, in the large white building is the Bank, where you can change your muggle money for some wizard coins," he said while pointing down the alley, "and come on back here when you're all finished and I'll see bout getting you something to eat, alright?"

Evelyn was still looking wide-eyed at the sight before her, but managed to give him a nod and with Sphinx still in her arms she stepped out into the busy street. Never before had she thought such a place could really exist. Sure she had read about many fantastic and wonderful places, but to actually be walking down a street where there were stores that sold potion ingredients, wands, and real flying brooms. She was almost tempted to pinch herself just to make sure it wasn't all dream.

Her progress to the bank was slow because she couldn't help but try and look at every shop window she passed, but finally she approached the large bronze doors of the largest building in the alley. Her attention was quickly drawn to the figure standing in uniform by its entrance.

Now Tom had told her that the bank was run by Goblins, but to actually be looking at one for real, well she couldn't stop the look of shock that passed over her face. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. As she approached, he gave a small bow, which a little to his surprise, Evelyn returned, but she didn't notice this as her focus had turned back to the bank. She was now to the second set of silver doors and looking at an engraving warning all who entered to take heed and not try to steal for the consequences would be severe. Another pair of goblins bowed her through the silver doors, and again she returned the gesture, receiving little looks of surprise from them as well, but again missing the look because she just entered the most breathtaking marble room she had ever seen.

There were many more goblins behind the long counter, counting and scribbling on parchment, and many moving in and out of the countless doors that led off the main hall. Seeing a line of people at the counter waiting to be helped, Evelyn slid into line behind a short wizard who had his arms full of rolled up scrolls. Not long after she was at the front of the, and moved to the counter when one of the goblins called for the next customer. Evelyn was unsure of what the protocol was in dealing with money exchange, let alone doing so with a goblin, so she was a little nervous when she finally got in front of the pointy ear and sharp eyed goblin.

"I need to change some of my money, please," she said politely as she laid the small amount of muggle money she had on the counter. Now goblins are not known to be the most friendly of creatures, but Evey's politeness had already surprised those at the entrance, and now this one. As he surveyed the little witch in front of him the goblin gave a small nod of his head before taking her money to count. It was his observation of Evey and the small amount of money she placed before him led the goblin to decide to waive the exchange fee that the bank usually charged for the transaction. It was quite obvious to him that this was all the little girl had, and she had shown more respect to him than most of her kind.

"Here's eleven Galleons, seven Sickles, and fifteen Knuts for you," stated the goblin when he had finished counting out the strange new coins for Evey. "Anything else for you today?" he asked as he placed the coins in a small bag for her.

"No, thank you." Evey replied, and before leaving she gave the goblin a small smile and said, "have a good day."

It was as she was leaving the bank, excited about going into all the magical shops that she had to stop and move to the side, as the largest man she had ever seen entered the building. She was so caught up in looking at the giant of a man, with his wild hair and bushy beard, that she missed the young boy with black hair, wire-rimmed glasses, and eyes the very same vibrant green as her own. Once he had passed, though, her mind quickly went back to the shopping ahead, and pulling Sphinx (who had been in her arms the whole time) to her chest, stepped back out into the alley.

AN: Wow! Diagon Alley is turning out to be longer than I had originally planned, so I'm breaking it into two parts. Part two will be Evey actually getting some supplies and facing the issue of not having enough money for all her school needs…whatever will she do? Stay tuned to find out. Also, for those of you who are curious, the reason they still don't know about Evelyn even though the school sent her a letter, is cause in my world of Harry Potter the letters are done magically, so no one at the school really knows that she got one.


	4. Of Shops and Wands

Author's Note: Whew! Hammered this chapter out, but it might be a couple of days before the next one. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, but I will enjoy bending it to fulfill my own fiendish needs…muwahahaha!

Summary: Harry isn't an only child, in fact he has a twin sister, Evelyn, and they are separated the night Voldemort killed their parents. Now everyone in the wizarding world believes that Evelyn is dead, that is until she shows up at Hogwarts. This series will cover how they both come to grips with having a sibling they never knew about, and many adventures and hardships they face along the way.

Chapter 4: Of Shops and Wands

Evelyn looked out over the alley from the steps of Gringotts wondering where to go to first. Pulling out the list of supplies, she couldn't help as her eyes immediately went to the book list. Her love of books made it a quick decision, and stuffing the list back in her pocket she headed off towards where she remembered seeing a shop called Flourish and Blotts.

Stepping into the bookstore was just as mesmerizing to Evelyn as when Tom opened the entrance to the Alley, and when she went into the bank. The sheer number of books in all shapes and sizes filled her with giddy anticipation, and she was quickly lost in the isles looking at more than the required texts for school.

She had been sitting in a corner, reading a large tome on potions, and petting Sphinx when the clearing of a throat drew her attention. She looked up to see an older wizard staring down at her speculatively.

"You planning on buying that book lil' miss?" the wizard, who apparently worked there, asked once he had her attention. When Evelyn didn't respond, but rather nervously stared back at him, he said, "this isn't a library, you know. You want to read the book, you'll have to buy it," and he reached out for the book before she could respond. As he was about to turn and go, Evey finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said in a soft voice. "I just found it so fascinating…I've never read a book about magic before," she admitted to him, "and I am interested in buying some books, but I'm afraid I don't have enough money for all of them." As she said this last part she looked down at her lap, where Sphinx had curled up and was staring up at her with a look of understanding. The bookstore owner hadn't expected her to be so polite, he had assumed she was just another kid trying to get a free read.

"I'm sure I can find some used copies of the books you need for you and your parents. Where are your parents dear?" he asked, and like Tom the bartender he looked out around the isle to see if anyone would come to claim the child, but no one seemed to have noticed the little girl in the corner.

"I don't have any parents," Evey found herself repeating for a second time that day. "I would appreciate those books though," she added when he turned to look at her again.

"Of course, my dear. Why don't you follow me," he said and helped her up before leading her to a different part of the store. "Here we have our used book section," he said gesturing to a smaller section of books that were definitely worn with use, but Evelyn knew she didn't have much choice in the matter.

The book keeper helped her find all the required texts, except one. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, could only be bought new and cost more than Evey could afford. He then guided her back to the front counter to ring her up. As he finished and she paid him the two Galleons and five Knuts for all her books she hoped she would have enough money for everything else she still needed to buy. She also realized she had another problem. How was she going to fit all her stuff in her bag? The book keeper seemed to sense the same problem as she struggled to cram them into her green canvas bag.

"Here," he said, reaching over and picking up the books that wouldn't fit and pulling out his wand. "Give me you bag dear," he asked, and when she handed it over he tapped it twice while softly saying some words in what Evey thought sounded like Latin, then handed it back to her. "They should all fit now. I magically expanded the inside of your bag so you can fit more stuff inside," he said with a smile. Evey was so grateful, that she gave him a big smile in return and thanked him.

Now that she had her books, she pulled out her list to see what she should get next. Having read some of the potions book, she was very curious about the supplies needed for it, so she headed off to the Apothecary. It smelled awful inside, but Evey was so fascinated by all the different ingredients that she was able to tolerate it. She eventually went to the man behind the counter to ask for his help, since she knew she wouldn't be able to afford all the things she needed. With his help, she managed to get some of the things she would need, like a second hand cauldron and the most basic of potions ingredients, and was off to the next shop.

This process repeated itself at many of the other shops. Evey would go in and politely ask whoever was working for their help in finding the things she needed, and most often they were second hand and not of the highest quality. At one point she even saw the large man again, he was entering a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium, which reminded her that she needed to find out what the Hogwarts letter meant by "awaiting" her owl, but after she made her last stop. She still had to buy her wand, which she was very excited and nervous about. Looking at the outside of the shop with peeling gold letters and a single wand on a faded purple cushion, she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her. Sphinx decided she'd been carried around long enough and mewed at Evey, squirming a little to let her know that she wanted to be put down. So after setting her new friend on the stoop she with an affection pat she went in.

Entering the narrow shop, she heard a tinkling bell ring somewhere from deep within, and looking around the tiny space she took in the thousands of narrow boxes that were pilled all along the walls, all the way up to the ceiling. She could sense in the stillness of the room the tingling of all the magic, giving her a tingling feeling up her spine.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from the little counter, startling Evey. She turned to see an old man with wide, pale eyes that shined like moons staring at her.

"Uh…Hello," she said nervously, those eyes boring into her own.

"Here for your wand?" he asked as she just stood there staring back.

"Y-yes...I need a wand, please," she managed to say after she gave her head a little shake to clear it, the tingly feeling was making it hard to focus.

"Very well, come, come," he said beckoning her forward. When she reached him at the counter he came round and peered intently down on her. "Now which is your wand arm?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a measuring tape.

"Um…well I write with my write hand mostly, but I can also use my left," she answered a little uncertainly.

"Ah…ambidextrous. Yes, well, hold out your arms then," he said and began to measure her from shoulder to shoulder, wrist to elbow, knee to armpit, and round her head. As he was measuring he shared with her how every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, and that no two wands that he created are the same.

It was as he began to shift through the boxes on the shelves that she realized the measuring tape was working away on its own, and measuring between her nostrils.

"That will do," he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, here miss, try this one. Maple with dragon heartstring. Eight inches. Very sturdy. Go ahead and give that a wave."

Evelyn took the offered wand and made a swishing motion, but nothing happened, and Mr. Ollivander snatched it back before quickly handing her another.

"Ash and unicorn hair. Swift and flexible. Eleven inches."

But before she so much as raised her hand, it too was whisked away, only to be replaced by another, and then another. They continued this process for about ten minutes, creating a stack of unsuitable wands, before Mr. Ollivander, peering at Evelyn and tapping his chin, said to himself, "Tricky, tricky. Perhaps…yes…I think it'll do nicely." He quickly rummaged through some of the more dusty boxes in the back before finding what he was looking for. "Here try this one. Rosewood and phoenix feather. Ten inches. Very snappy," he said handing her a light colored and beautifully crafted wand.

When Evey took the wand in her hand she knew this had to be the one. There was a warm, tingly feeling in her hand and spreading up her arm. She nervously gave it a wave and a beautiful cascade of white and silver sparks danced from the end like stars. A wave of joy and relief swept through Evey at the sight. She had found her wand, and it was perfect. Mr. Ollivander seemed quite pleased as well.

"That is a very unique wand, my dear," he said to her as reached out to take it and place it back in its box, before wrapping in brown paper. "I didn't make it myself. One of my relatives did, hundreds of years ago. Most of my family never thought this wand would ever find an owner, but I'm quite pleased to be the one to find its match. Might I have the pleasure of knowing who this wand is going to?" he asked Evey, his misty moon eyes staring straight into her own as he handed her the box.

"Uh…Evey. My name is Evey," she replied quickly, getting that same creepy feeling being under his intent gaze and wanting to leave.

"Well, that'll be seven Galleons, miss." Evey handed him the gold coins, the last ones she had. As she took her package she thanked Mr. Ollivander and he bid her goodbye with a bow and said, "it's been a pleasure, and take good care of that wand."

Once outside, Evelyn looked sown at the wrapped box in her hands and with a satisfied smile, reverently placed the newest purchase in the top of her magically expanded bag. With all the school shopping done, she decided it was time to see about the owl thing. She thought about going to the owl shop she had seen earlier to ask what it was all about, when her stomach gave a loud growl. Sphinx appeared out of nowhere at the same moment and meowed her agreement. It was time to eat. Evelyn had only had breakfast so far, and those two butterbeers Tom gave her, so she decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some food. She could even ask Tom about how to owl the school while she was there. Traffic in the alley had died down, so as she made her way back to the dingy little pub she left Sphinx on the ground to weave through the legs of the other shoppers, which she seemed very pleased with.

The pub was quite empty now, and Evey quickly made her way over to the counter where Tom was still wiping out glasses.

"Ah…all done I see," he said when he saw her approach. Evey gave him a nod and smile before her stomach decided to growl very loudly again, causing her to blush slightly. Tom just chuckled and said, "I say, I think I've got some soup and bread. How bout it?"

"Yes, please," she answered, still a little embarrassed by the noise her hungry tummy was making. When he came back over with a steaming bowl of soup and a large hunk of bread, Evey felt her eyes go wide and her mouth begin to water. "Um…h-how much is that going to be," she asked nervously, eying the delicious smelling soup but not digging in. She only had few Sickles and a handful of Knuts left.

Understanding why she was hesitant, Tom just smiled and said it'd be on the house. With a grateful smile, she began to eat the free dinner with gusto, and so as not to be forgotten, Sphinx nudged her leg with a loud meow. This caused Tom to chuckle again, and he went and got the noisy feline a dish of milk.

"That was wonderful. Thank you," she said to Tom as she finished her meal. She then remembered that she still needed to send a response to Hogwarts. "Tom, what does 'we await your owl' mean?" she asked as he came to clear her bowl.

"Well, in the wizarding world, most all our post is sent by owl. Bet you got your school letter from one," he said, and when she nodded her confirmation he continued, "so what they want is for you to send a return owl, see."

"But I haven't got an owl," she said a little dispiritedly, thinking she wouldn't be able to go to the wizarding school after all.

"You don't need an owl of your own. Usually you can send one from the owl post, but they'll be closed now, so you can use one o' mine," Tom said comfortingly to her before she could be too disappointed.

"Really! That would be wonderful. Thank you so much," she excitedly replied, and with a whistle a light brown owl with bright yellow eyes swooped down out of the rafters. Tom then had Evey write out her response, showed her how to tie it to the owl's leg, and sent it on its way. Now that she had that taken care of she wasn't' sure what to do or where to go. Seeing her change in behavior Tom decided to ask what was wrong.

"I don't really know what to do now," she admitted. "I have my school supplies, but how am I supposed to get there?" Her statement made Tom realize then just how alone the little girl in front of him really was and his heart went out to her.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked, hoping she had somewhere to stay.

"Not really. I left the orphanage this morning, and I didn't plan on going back," she answered honestly. He had already been so nice to her, she felt she owed him that.

"Well, suppose you help me out around here. Just a little cleaning and what not, and you can stay in one of the open rooms upstairs," he offered. She quickly looked up at him in surprise. She had not expected this. Filled with gratitude, all she could do was nod.

Tom led her to a small room on the next floor. It was a bit shabby, like the rest of the pub, but it was clean and had a warm bed, and to her that was all that mattered. She thanked him again before he left her alone, Sphinx already curling up on the bed, and with a smile on her face she went over to join her fury friend.

Little did she know, that as she was being shown to her room, Harry had just finished his shopping for the day and was passing beneath her, through the now empty pub with the large bearded man. It wouldn't be til they reached Hogwarts that the two twins would finally be reunited.

AN: I'm not sure if I really want to do a chapter on the time between now and when they get to Hogwarts, so to save us all the unnecessary dribble that that chapter would entail, I'll sum it up here. Evelyn is staying at the Leaky Cauldron for free in exchange Tom has her help him clean some of the rooms, which is only like an hour a day. The rest of the time she spends with Sphinx in her room reading her books, talking with Tom about the wizarding world, or wondering the shops of Diagon Alley (especially the bookstore). Next time, coming to a computer screen near you, the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Taking the Train

Author's Note: Another chapter!! It took me a bit longer to write cause I just wasn't quite satisfied with some bits, but here it is. Thanks for reading, and if you're feeling generous, REVIEW!! It gives me more motivation. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, but I will enjoy bending it to fulfill my own fiendish needs…muwahahaha!

Summary: Harry isn't an only child, in fact he has a twin sister, Evelyn, and they are separated the night Voldemort killed their parents. Now everyone in the wizarding world believes that Evelyn is dead, that is until she shows up at Hogwarts. This series will cover how they both come to grips with having a sibling they never knew about, and many adventures and hardships they face along the way.

Chapter 5: Taking the Train

The morning was bright and clear, and Evelyn felt it brought with it the promise of wonderful new things. September 1st had finally arrived, and though Evelyn had enjoyed the time she spent in Diagon Alley learning more and more about the wizarding world, she was filled with excitement and anticipation for school, a school where she would learn how to use magic. During the past few weeks, there were a couple nights she worried that if she fell asleep she would wake up back at the orphanage, and that all of it would have been just a wonderful dream, but it wasn't, and the excitement built up within her.

Tom had told her all she needed to know about how to get to school earlier at breakfast. Like how the entrance to the platform was hidden between numbers 9 and 10 and how to get through it. He also told her that the train always leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, and because she wanted to be sure not to miss it, she left early, but not before Tom wished her luck and a good year at school. He had been so kind and helpful to her that she promised she would write him on occasion to let him know how she was doing.

It was only a quarter after ten when Evey arrived at Kings Cross Station, and with the information Tom had given her, she easily found her way onto Platform 9 ¾. The sight that greeted her was the most beautiful, red steam engine with gold lettering on the side that said _Hogwarts Express_. She just stood there for a moment, with Sphinx in her arms, admiring the magnificent train. Since she was early the platform only had a few families standing on it, talking and saying their goodbyes. Not needing to do so, Evey slipped onto one of the first cars and an empty compartment.

She settled herself by the window where she could watch some of the other students arrive, and with Sphinx curled up next to her she took out one of her second hand school books and began to read. That was something she had spent a lot of time doing while she stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. She had even come to an arrangement with the old book keeper at Flourish and Blotts. She helped him sort and catalogue some of the books, and he would let her read some of the books she was interested in, but could not afford. This was fine by her, because even if she didn't get to read all the books she wanted, helping sort them gave her a better understanding of all the different subjects available. She had even started a list of the ones she wanted to look into, like one on mind magics. She even snuck a peek at a couple of the books on this subject, and what she read about legilimency both intrigued and terrified her. It was definitely a subject she planned to look into further.

As she read, the platform outside began to fill with more and more families. She could hear the shouted greetings of the older students as they saw each other after the summer holiday, and occasionally she would look out as parents hugged their children goodbye. Seeing this sent a pang of sadness through her, so she returned to her book, trying to block out the unwanted feeling.

It was about ten minutes before the train was set to leave when the door to her compartment opened and two young girls about her age entered. The one that came in first had long, dark brown hair so dark it was almost black, and brilliant sapphire eyes. The other girl had shoulder length, dirty blond hair and pale blue, almond shaped eyes. Both girls paused in the doorway when they saw Evey seated by the window.

"Mind if we join you?" the first girl asked. Evey just gave them a quick nod and watched as they dragged their trunks in. Once they had them stowed away, they settled onto the seat across from Evelyn.

"My name is Daphne," the first girl said, reaching out her hand as she introduced herself.

"Uh…I'm Evelyn," Evey replied, taking the offered hand in a quick shake, "but you can call me Evey," she added with a smile. She then shifted her attention to the blond who also reached her hand out.

"I'm Tracey," she said as they shook. Evey was excited to finally be meeting some other kids her age. She had seen plenty of them around Diagon Alley, but had been too nervous to try and introduce herself. Not ever really having any friends made it hard for Evelyn to make any initial attempts, but these girls had done that for her, and she was really hoping that they would like her.

"What are you reading?" asked Daphne when she noticed the book in Evey's hands.

"It's one of our school books," she replied, holding it up so they could see the cover with _Magical Theory_ printed on it.

"I haven't even opened mine," Tracey said with a smile, "I was too busy trying to keep my brother out of my stuff. He's eight and thinks it's his mission in life to pester me every minute of every day. I'm really looking forward to a year of not being bugged by him."

"Yeah, Trace, your brother can be a real pain, but I'm sure he's going to miss you. Maybe he'll even mellow out some," said Daphne to her friend.

"I sure hope so, but I won't hold my breath," Tracy said. Then she turned her attention back to Evey and asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Um…no, not that I know of," she answered uncertainly.

"That you know of? How can you not know if you have any brothers or sisters?" Daphne asked a little perplexed.

"Well…I grew up in an orphanage," said Evey quietly, wishing that she could change the topic and not have to share about her childhood. Daphne and Tracy glanced at each other at this statement. Evey was sure there was some sort of silent communication exchanged in the one look, but what it meant she didn't know.

"I've only read a little of my potions book," Daphne said looking back to Evey, quickly changing the topic back to school, "it's the class I'm most looking forward too."

"Oh, me too!" exclaimed Evey, relieved that they weren't going to talk about their families anymore, or in her case the lack there of. "I've read through mine already, and even looked at a couple others while I was at the bookstore. It's fascinating what they can do."

"I've helped my mother a few times with some of her simple ones at home," Tracy said, joining in their enthusiasm, "but it was mostly prepping the ingredients. I also got to stir them a few times."

The three girls continued to talk about all the new things they were going to learn, and what classes they were looking forward to as the train left the station and began to speed north towards Hogwarts.

"I know I'll be sorted into Slytherin," Tracy said when the conversation shifted to the school's houses.

"I don't even want to imagine what my parents would say if I were put in Hufflepuff," added Daphne. She then asked Evelyn, "How bout you? What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"I don't really know," she replied. She had read some of _Hogwarts, A History_, but she didn't get to read much of the section on the different houses, so she wasn't sure what the differences were. "I guess Slytherin, maybe," she said, thinking that it'd be nice to be in the same house as the two girls across from her.

"That'd be great," said Daphne with a smile, Tracy nodding beside her. The conversation continued on about all the different things they were interested in. Tracy talked mostly about her brother, and though it was mostly to complain about what a pest he was, Evey could hear the affection in her voice, and knew that her new friend was going to miss him while she was at school. Daphne introduced the topic of Quidditch, which Evey had learned was the main sport played in the wizarding world, and talked about her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies. Evey shared with them her love of books, and told them about some of her favorite stories, which they seemed quite intrigued by.

The train had sped along quite a ways when a woman with a food trolley came by. The cart was loaded with all sorts of sweets with strange names that Evey had never heard of before. The other girls bought a few sweets each, but because Evey only had a few Knuts left, she only got one thing, a chocolate frog. She was quite surprised when she opened the box and a little brown frog leapt onto the seat next to her. Tracy and Daphne looked up from their own goodies at her startled cry.

"It's not a real frog," Tracy said, correctly interpreting the slightly disturbed look on Evey's face. When the frog went to hop again, Sphinx swiped at it with her paw, causing all three girls to giggle at the sight. Before her cat could knock her first chocolate frog to the floor, Evey snatched it back and carefully took a bite. It was delicious, tasting just how good chocolate should taste and nothing like a frog.

"What card did you get?" asked Daphne, opening up her own chocolate frog and clasping it before it could get away.

"Card?" asked Evey, confused.

"Yeah, in the box," Tracy answered, pointing to the now discarded box in Evey's lap. "Each box has a card with the name and picture of a famous witch or wizard on it. A lot of kids collect and trade them. I know, cause my brother loves them."

Taking another bite of her frog, Evelyn picked up the box and saw the little card inside. There was a picture of an aged wizard with silver hair, a trimmed silver goatee, and keen grey eyes. The name Nicolas Flamel was underneath. Turning it over, she saw the back gave a list of achievements, the most notable being his creating of a Sorcerer's Stone. Evey decided to keep the card, maybe it'd be fun to start a collection, and put it in her pocket.

The train had traveled even farther north, and the country outside had turned from fields and pastures to wild woods. It was as Daphne explained more about Quidditch, like the different positions and balls used, to Evey, when the door to their compartment opened and a girl with bushy hair and slightly large front teeth entered.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she asked in a bossy sort of voice.

Daphne and Tracy just stared at the girl like she had grown a third head, and Evey, though she didn't like the way the girl asked, thought how horrible it would be if she lost Sphinx.

"Sorry, no. Where did he have it last?" she asked, trying to be of some help.

"I don't know," said miss bushy hair, and after a moment of thinking said, "at the station, I think."

"Did he try asking an older student to use a spell to help him find it?" Evey asked trying to think of a simple and logical way of finding a toad on the train.

"I didn't think of that," said the other girl, a little surprised she hadn't thought of something so simple. "I'll go and let him know. Thanks." With that she was gone and it was just the three girls again, but now it was Evey that the other two were looking at oddly.

"What?" Evey asked as they sat there staring at her.

"Why'd you help that bossy know-it-all?" Tracy asked.

"I guess I just thought of how upset I'd be if Sphinx went missing," she said while reaching over and petting the soft fur of her little friend. "Wouldn't you want someone to help you in that case?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tracy said, "I still didn't like the way she asked though." Daphne nodded her agreement.

"Neither did I, but it wasn't her I was really helping," replied Evey, and not wanting to discuss it anymore, was about to change the topic when the door slid open again.

This time it was an older student who poked his head in, and before they had a chance to ask him what he wanted he said, "Guess who's on the train?" When all three girls just shrugged he said in a conspiring tone, "Harry Potter!" Then he quickly left to go share the news with more students.

Daphne and Tracy seemed to know this name, but all Evey recognized was the Potter part. That was the last name they had put on her Hogwarts letter. Potter. Could it be that she was somehow related to this person. She had to find out who this was, and why people were so excited that he was on the train.

"Uh…who is Harry Potter?" she asked the other two uncertainly.

"Who is Harry Potter? You mean you've never heard of the-boy-who-lived?" Daphne asked in disbelief. Then she quickly remembered what Evey had said about growing up in an orphanage and added, "Sorry, I forgot you didn't grow up in our world."

She and Tracy proceeded to tell Evey all about Voldemort. How he killed the Potters, and tried to kill Harry, but it didn't work, and how instead he was destroyed and Harry lived, making Harry famous. They even suggested some books that Evey could read about it, if she wanted to know more. She, of course, wanted to know everything, but with all they had just told her, she needed time to digest all the new information they had shared with her.

'Could this have been my family?' she thought to herself, as she stared out the window, the other two engrossed in a conversation about some wizarding celebrity. 'Is this why I grew up in an orphanage, and if so, why wasn't Harry there too?' Questions like these ran through her head the rest of the trip to the station.

It had gotten quite dark outside when the train finally pulled into Hogsmead Station. The girls had all changed into their school robes only moments before, and Evey could feel her two new friends eyeing the second hand ones she was wearing, but thankfully they didn't say anything. The corridors of the train were crowded with students, and Evey found her eyes searching the faces. Was one of these boys Harry Potter. She was still looking as they got off the train when they heard a loud voice booming over all the other noise of the station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" and looking in the direction of the voice, Evey saw it was the large man from the bank. The trio quickly joined up with the rest of the other first years congregating in front of the large bearded man. They stood next to a boy who was clinging onto a toad that looked like it was trying to make a break for it.

"C'mon, follow me…any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" he said looking out over the group of children before turning and heading down a steep, narrow path.

It was very dark, many students slipping and stumbling as they were led through what must have been a very thick forest. Nobody spoke much, only a few whispered voices.

Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," their guide called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

As the narrow path opened up at the edge of a great black lake many "oooohs" could be heard from the young students. There perched atop a mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many towers and turrets. Evey thought it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, and couldn't believe she was going to be living there, learning magic.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the large man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Evey's trio climbed into one, and they were shortly followed by a quiet boy with freckles.

"Everyone in?" shouted their guide, who was so large he had a boat to himself. "Right then…FORWARD!"

With that command the little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was quite as they stared at the great castle, towering before them as they got nearer and nearer to the cliff where it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled their guide as the boats reached the cliff, and they all ducked their heads as they were carried through a curtain of ivy, hiding a wide opening in the cliff face. They entered a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. They boats came to a stop at a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered onto the rock and pebble shore.

They then had to climb up a passage way in the rock, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. The large man led them up a flight of stone steps to a pair of large oak doors.

"Everyone here?" he asked, looking out over the group of children. He then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.

AN: Well I hope ya'll liked it. I had hoped to include the sorting in this chapter, but this seemed like a natural break point (it is in the book at least). So, next chapie will have the sorting, and I'm sure all of you can guess what the outcome of that will be. Stayed tuned for next time when the twins finally come face to face…bumbumbum!


	6. A Snake and A Lion

Author's Note: So I finally finished this Chapter...Yay! It was almost complete when life got complicated. Now that I'm back to it I hope to keep the ball rolling, but please don't start planning evil ways to track me down if the next chapter isn't out in a few days. For those of you sticking with this story thank you, thank you, thank you...and anyone just tuning in I hope you've enjoyed it so far and look forward to more. Everyone is welcome to review, it helps keep me motivated knowing people are actually responding to what I write. Now on to Chapter 6...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, but I will enjoy bending it to fulfill my own fiendish needs…muwahahaha!

Chapter 6: A Snake and A Lion

The huge oak doors swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in green robes. She had a very stern face, leading to the impression that this was definitely not someone to cross.

"The firs'years, Professor McGonagall," said their bearded guide.

"Thank you, Hagrid," replied the stern looking professor. "I will take them from here"

She pulled the door open wide to let in the new students. They entered a huge entrance hall lit with flaming torches like Gringotts, a ceiling so high one couldn't see the top, and a magnificent marble staircase leading to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led them across the flagged stone floor, past a doorway where Evelyn could here the drone of hundreds of voices, to a small empty chamber off the hall. It was so small that the children had to crowd rather close to each other, more so than they would usually have done.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," greeted Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. Before being seated you must first be sorted into your houses. While you are here your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in the house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points," she said with a stern look at all their waiting faces. "The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup."

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I will return when we are ready for you," said the professor. "Please wait quietly."

After she left some children began to whisper to each other, but Evelyn was still thinking about what Daphne had told her on the train. Somewhere in this room was someone with the same last name as her, and while some of the others speculated on what they would have to do to be sorted she tried to pick out who this Harry Potter was.

She was startled from her search when several people screamed. Gliding through the back wall was about twenty pearly-white and slightly transparent ghosts. Evey's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose at the sight. Sure she was here to learn magic, but here she was seeing ghosts, real ghosts. They glided across the room talking to one another and hardly noticing the first years. They seemed to be arguing about someone named Peeves. It was a ghost wearing a ruff and tights that first noticed the waiting students. He had just asked what they were doing there when Professor McGonagall returned.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start," she said as she ushered the ghosts to move along. "Form a line and follow me."

Evey and her new friends fell into line behind a tall black boy and the girl with bushy hair. Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, back across the hall to a pair of double doors, and into the Great Hall.

It was more splendid and beautiful than Evey could have imagined. It was truly magical, with its thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were all covered with glittering golden plates and goblets. There was another table at the top of the hall where the teachers were sitting. As they walked further in, Tracy nudged Evelyn from behind and gestured upward. The sight that greeted her was the beautiful night sky, all velvety black and dotted with twinkling stars. She heard the girl in front of her say, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, it says so in Hogwarts, A History."

After she heard this, Evey decided she really needed to read that book more thoroughly, as it seemed to have more interesting information in it than she thought from her brief reading of it. Her attention was drawn away from the ceiling by Professor McGonagall coming forward and placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. Sitting atop the stool was a patched, frayed, and extremely dirty wizard's hat. Evey couldn't imagine what such a tatty looking hat had to do with the sorting, but it must be important because everyone in the hall was silently staring at it. There was complete silence for a moment, then the hat twitched, and a rip at the brim opened wide like a mouth…and the hat began to sing. (I'm omitting the song, cause I'm sure everyone knows it by now)

When the hat finished the whole hall burst into applause, and it bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still and quiet again. 'So we just have to try on an old hat,' Evey thought, and though it seemed simple enough, she couldn't help the nervousness that fluttered in her stomach.

Professor McGonagall had now stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, then looking to the list, called out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

At this a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put the hat on, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. After only a moment's pause…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right clapped and cheered as Hannah went over to join the Hufflepuff table. Susan Bones was called next and was also sorted into Hufflepuff, so she scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Terry Boot became the first Ravenclaw, and the second table from the left clapped this time. Some Ravenclaws even stood up to shake his hand as he came over and joined them.

The first years names continued to be called one-by-one alphabetically, with "Brown, Lavender" being the first sorted into Gryffindor, the table to the far left exploding with cheers. The second table to the right clapped when Millicent Bulstrode was sorted into their house. As the names were being called Evelyn was trying as best she could to look down the line and see if she could find Harry. She already figured out that her name would be called before his, and she was nervous about being sorted first.

She was interrupted in her search when she heard "Davies, Tracey" and watched as her new friend got her wish and was sorted into Slytherin. A little while later "Greengrass, Daphne" was called and she too got placed in Slytherin. She missed many more names as she resumed her discrete search of the line, but when 'Malfoy, Draco" was called she turned her attention back to the sorting…it wouldn't do to miss when her name was called. She watched as the hat barely had a chance to touch the pointy-faced, blonde haired head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

A few more names were called, with "Perks, Sally-Anne" being the last called before Professor McGonagall suddenly paused as she looked confusedly at the list. She quickly glanced at the professors table before she cleared her throat and uncertainly called out, "Potter, Evelyn."

The hall had gone deadly silent after her name was called. 'But why,' Evey wondered, and as she nervously stepped toward the stool, muttering conversations broke out all over the hall. She only had a moment to look out at the hall full of curious faces, one of which belonged to a first year boy with black hair, round spectacles, and…emerald green eyes. That had to be him, 'that's Harry' she thought as the brim of the hat slipped over her eyes, blocking everything out.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear, startling her from her thoughts about Harry. "Interesting…yes, you are quite a combination. You have a very keen mind and an eagerness to succeed, but also a kind and gentle heart. You seem to guard yourself, but when you let others in, you are a true and loyal friend. You could do well in any of the houses…so where shall I put you?"

'I want to be with my new friends,' she thought to herself.

The hat must have heard her, because the next moment it said to her, "If that is what you really want then you best be in…SLYTHERIN!"

The hat had shouted the last word to the whole hall, which promptly filled with the buzzing of muttered conversations between students. After Professor McGonagall removed the hat, Evey went as quickly as she could over to the table where Tracey and Daphne were sitting. Both clapped for her, of the few who did, but they also looked at her like they'd never seen her before. She sat next to Daphne who promptly whispered, "Why didn't you tell us you're Evelyn Potter!"

"Sorry. I didn't know till recently that Potter was my last name, and I didn't know that it'd be such a big deal," Evey said apologetically, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay. Just a bit of a surprise," added Tracey from across the table. "You'll have to tell us more, later though."

Evey just nodded as she turned her attention back to the front as Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!"

It wasn't a surprise when the hall broke out into whispers this time, but Evey tuned them out as she focused on the boy on the stool. As the moments passed with the hat sitting on Harry's head she became nervous again wondering whether he would be sorted into the same house as her, or a different one.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted, and the hall was filled with the sound of applause, the loudest yet, while two boys with red hair yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Evelyn tuned out the rest of the sorting, as all her attention was on Harry. She felt a nervous tension building up inside of her, as millions of questions raced through her mind. What was he like? Did he know about her? Would he even like her? It took Daphne nudging her, for her to realize the sorting was over and most delicious looking dinner had appeared on the table before them. As they piled the appetizing food onto their plates, Daphne turned to Evey and, with a questioning look, said, "So you're the Evelyn Potter?"

"Yes, I guess," Evey answered, "but like I said before, I didn't even know that it was my last name till about a month ago, and it wasn't until on the train when you told me about Harry that I even knew that everyone else knows the name Potter. You said I'm the Evelyn Potter, like I'm famous too…is that why people started talking when my name was called?"

"Uh…not exactly," replied Tracey, as she glanced uneasily at Daphne. "You see, the thing is…well…everyone thought you were dead."

"What!" Evelyn exclaimed loudly, which brought the attention of some other students to her, especially from the pointy-faced blonde boy sitting few seats down from Tracey. "What do you mean, 'everyone thought you were dead?'" she asked in a quieter tone.

"Everyone thought you were killed along with your parents on Halloween, and the only one to survive was Harry," answered Daphne. "That's why everyone knows your name. Well that…and you're Harry's twin sister."

"Twin sister," Evey muttered in disbelief. She had a brother. With this thought in mind, she looked back across the hall to find the messy head of black hair that belonged to her brother. It made sense, they looked a lot alike, and were the same age, but where had he been all these years?

Daphne sensed her confusion and said, "No one really knows what happened that night. Maybe in all the confusion some muggle found you and took you to that orphanage."

"Yeah, maybe," she replied, still shocked by the revolution that she had a twin brother, who was famous for defeating a dark lord, and that everyone had believed her to be dead until thirty minutes ago. Her new friends sensed she needed time to absorb the news, so they started chatting with another first year boy next to them.

As the feast continued, Evey tried to pay attention to the other's conversation, but she kept slipping into her own thoughts about all she had learned today. Occasionally glancing at Harry as she touched her necklace, she wondered if he was as curious about her as she was of him.

It was during desert that a sharp pain at the back of her neck interrupted her concentration on the conversation between Tracey and Theodore Nott, the first year boy sitting next to her.

"Ouch," she said, as she grabbed the back of her neck.

"What is it?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know. I just had this sharp pain in the back of my neck, like someone stuck me with a hot poker."

"Has that ever happened before?" asked Tracey turning her attention back to her new friend.

"No, never," she confusedly replied, still rubbing the back of her neck.

"Maybe it's just from all the stress...you know...with finding out about having a brother and all," replied Daphne in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, maybe," Evey said as she glanced again at Harry to see him rubbing his forehead and staring up at the staff table.

Not long after the deserts were finished and replaced by sparkling clean plates, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to give some start of term announcements including new items to the list of banned objects, a reminder to stay out of the Forbidden Forest (with a pointed look at the two redheads who had cheered early when Harry was placed in Gryffindor), and most specifically to under no circumstances enter the third floor corridor on the left. After these strange announcements the Headmaster led them in singing the school song, but after only the first few words the ridiculousness of everyone singing to a different tune combined with the lyrics got Evey and her friends giggling through the rest. When the redheaded twins (as Evey had mentally dubbed them the "Twin Terrors") finally finished in their funeral march tune Dumbledore dismissed them off to their houses for bed.

Evelyn was just about to follow Tracey and Daphne to where a prefect was calling for the first years when a hand settled on her shoulder. Startled, Evey whirled around to see that the hand belonged to a professor. A sallow faced man with long black hair draping the sides of his face and coal black eyes staring straight at hers. She couldn't help the small shiver that went through her body at that penetrating gaze.

"Miss Potter," the professor said in a cold, calculating tone. "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office before you head off to bed. Follow me." With that he walked past her and briskly headed out of the Great Hall, his black robes billowing out behind him and Evey scurrying to catch up to his long strides.

AN: So the twins haven't quite met exactly, but they have seen each other. Coming up next time...Reunited at last, and Evey explains where she's been all these years. See ya'll then!


End file.
